Accepted
by JustWriteforYou
Summary: Dudley always knew there was something not quite right about the way his cousin was treated, so he befriends him. Four years later and Harry is no longer the meek little boy he used to be and getting his Hogwarts letter two years late is just the beginning. (Warning: AU and yaoi in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Agghh! I know, I know, I really should update my sasunaru fic, but this plot bunny was jumping around in my brain and wouldn't leave me be, and I have really bad writers block for that fic so... ANYWAYS! Here is my first full-length Harry Potter Fanfic! I'm so excited for this, I really hope you guys like it. I'm open to any suggestions and constructive criticism. Please no flames, they will be used to bake cookies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, one of the most amazing writers of all time. **

**Warning: Mentions of abuse. **

***Note* Eventually this _will_ be a yaoi.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dudley always knew that there was something wrong about the way his scrawny cousin was treated. He wasn't just the stupid lug that others thought him to be. In fact, he was quite perceptive. He noticed how other parents doted on their children, himself included. The fact that his cousin was kept in a cupboard under the stairs and was regularly starved and beaten caught his attention.

"Can't you do _anything_ right, you worthless piece of trash!" Dudley heard a small whimper as the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh met his ears.

"I-I'm sorry Aunt Petunia! It won't happen again!" He peeked around the corner to see his knobby-kneed, black haired cousin shaking and cowering at the sight of his infuriated aunt. Petunia raised her hand and smacked him once more across the face, sending the malnourished boy to the floor. He watched silently as Harry struggled to hold his tears back, his emerald green eyes full of fear and pain. Dudley looked down at his hands and steeled himself for what he was about to do. He knew that interrupting his cousin's "punishment" was never a good thing to do, but he could no longer watch.

"Mummy! I'm bored, make him play with me!" Dudley said, stomping his foot in a petulant matter. Petunia whipped around to face him, a simpering smile crossing her face. She abandoned Harry and gave Dudley a big hug and kiss.

"Oh don't worry Duddy-kins, mummy will make it all better." Her face turned sour as she marched over and pulled Harry up by the collar of his too-big shirt. "Boy! You will go upstairs right this instant and entertain my baby. And _don't_ make him unhappy or no meals for a week." Harry nodded meekly and trained his eyes somewhere near Dudley's feet.

"Well come on then!" said Dudley. The black-haired boy nodded numbly and followed Dudley up the stairs. Once Dudley was sure that no one was coming, he shut and locked the door to the bedroom. The nine-year-old clambered onto his race-car themed bed and patted the space next to him. Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"I-if you're going to hit me Dudley, I'm s-sure you could do it standing." Harry said in a somewhat defiant manner. Dudley shook his head.

"Harry, I'm not going to hurt you. I…I want to help. What mummy and daddy do to you isn't fair." His pudgy fingers played with the slightly frayed end of the pillow case. "I want to help you. Will you let me?" Harry's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Y-you.. You want to help me?!" His large green eyes shimmered with tears and he launched himself at his large cousin. Dudley, unsure what to do, patted the smaller boys back.

"Look, I know I haven't been the nicest, but I really do mean it. I'll do my best to make the other kids leave you alone and I promise to try and distract mum and dad when you're home." Dudley felt a warmth spreading across his shoulder as his little cousin cried. He shifted uncomfortably, still unsure of how to soothe the crying boy.

"Th-thank you Dudley. That means a lot. Do you think they know what really happened to my mum and dad?" Harry asked his voice a soft whisper. Dudley just shrugged.

"Honestly, they probably do, but I wouldn't count on them telling you." Harry nodded into the larger boy's shoulder to show he was listening.

"That's ok, I suppose. I'll learn what really happened one day." Dudley pulled Harry off his lap and patted his back.

"That's the spirit!"

~4 Years Later~

"BOY! Get your ungrateful arse down here! NOW!" Harry rolled his eyes and stumbled out of the bathroom. He pulled off the rubber cleaning gloves and made his way downstairs.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" He said, eyes looking anywhere but his whale of an uncle. Vernon Dursley glared at Harry, his face an ugly shade of purple. "Your aunt has been waiting for you in the kitchen. Now get out of my sight and go make breakfast." Dudley rolled his eyes from the sofa, his dark blonde hair flopping into his eyes. He had grown out of his "fat-stage" and was now at a healthy weight, his body riddled with muscle from being on the wrestling team. Harry, on the other hand, had gained some height and was no longer considered malnourished. His body was lean and muscled and his skin lightly tanned from years of doing grueling chores.

Harry kept his eyes down and went to the kitchen, helping his aunt prepare breakfast. He sighed and looked out the window at the beautiful coastline. It was his favorite thing to do since moving to the States for Vernon's job when he was ten. In fact, he was surprised that he was even taken along and not left with their frumpy neighbor Mrs. Figg. The girls at school loved his accent, which he guessed would have been a good thing if he liked girls. He shook the thought away and dished up some breakfast for everyone but himself (as was expected) and waited for them to finish eating. As per usual, Dudley took way more than he could eat and left a healthy amount on his plate for Harry as his cousin was only allowed to eat leftovers.

* * *

As Harry was doing the dishes, he noticed a rather regal looking owl land on the window sill. The proud looking bird tapped his talons against the glass and Harry gave the room a once-over to make sure no one was in the kitchen with him. He opened the window and let the bird in. He frowned thoughtfully at the letter in its beak.

"Hey, what've you got there?" He said quietly as he fed the owl a bit of leftover toast. He took the letter and his eyes widened.

Mr. H. Potter

Smallest Bedroom

6010 Rosswood Drive, Hermosa Beach CA.

He hastily tore open the letter vaguely noting the wax seal of a badger, a snake, a lion and a raven with an ornate looking H in the middle and pulled out two pieces of thick paper.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are very sorry that it took so long for you to receive this letter. We weren't expecting you to no longer live in England. You are cordially invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. We hope that you will be able to attend and we will send a representative to speak with you as you have missed two years of schooling already. Term begins September 1st and we await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Best Regards,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.

He re-read the letter three more times and let out a deep breath. He shakily read over the second piece of paper which seemed to be a list of school supplies. A magic school. He was accepted to a _magic school_. He thought back to every bizarre thing he'd ever done (re-growing his hair after a horrible hair-cut being on of them) and it made sense. He didn't know if he was just being gullible, but he desperately hoped it wasn't a joke and that he was really going to escape his hellish life. He scampered upstairs as fast as he could, dishes forgotten.

"Dudley!" He panted as he skidded into his cousin's room. Dudley yelped in surprise and scowled at Harry.

"Oi! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" He cried out, one hand over his heart. Harry chuckled.

"Look what came for me. It was delivered by an _owl._" He thrusted the papers at the muscular blonde. Dudley read the parchment, his eyes going wide.

"What in the _hell_ are you going to tell mum and dad?!" Dudley whisper yelled. Harry gave him a small smile, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dudley, this could be my chance to _be_ something and finally find my place int the world. This could be the clue to what happened to my parents!" Harry said, his eyes shining with happiness. Dudley sighed and put away his summer homework.

"Alright, alright, but I want to be there to see their expressions." Harry did a fist pump into the air and ran back downstairs to inform his relatives.

"Aunt Petunia? I have something for you." He said, cautiously stepping towards his temperamental aunt. She may have stopped beating him (well, that was Vernon's job now) but that didn't mean she liked him.

"What is it, freak?" She pursed her lips, her arms crossed over her too-thin chest. He handed her the letters and her eyes went wide and her face pale. She took a few calming breaths before leaving the room to talk to Vernon. A few minutes later, they re-entered the room, faces drawn and pale.

"Well boy, this should get rid of you. You'll be out of our hair. Good luck paying for it you freak, because I refuse to spend a dime on this rubbish." Vernon said, barely restrained anger visible on his face in the form of a red flush. Harry gulped and took a step back. Vernon nodded sharply, his double chin jiggling repulsively and turned on his heel to leave the room in a huff. Petunia followed suit and Harry let out a sigh of relief. He went back to the kitchen and saw the owl was still waiting for him. He hastily scrawled out a response and gave it to the owl. Dudley grinned at him.

"Blimey, Harry. _Magic._" Harry grinned back and whistled happily as he finished up the dishes. September first. He only had to wait until September first and then he was out of this hell-hole.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? Please drop me a review, I love getting feedback. Next chapter should be up soon, and I will try to update From London to California as soon as possible.**

**Xoxo,**

**JustWriteforYou**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, I'm so happy that so many people have already followed and favorited the story! Anyways, this is AU. Sirius was never put in prison because he never went after Pettigrew. He let Hagrid borrow his bike and apparated home instead of being irrational and chasing Pettigrew. This is for the good of the story, so please, I don't want any complaints. This is fanfiction and I will do as I please. That being said I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Though Sirius won't be introduced until Harry gets to Hogwarts- oops, spoiler.)**

**Warnings: No real warnings for this chapter, though it does switch from Dracos' POV to Harry's. (but there is a line break, so there should be no confusion)**

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own HP. All rights to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco frowned at his reflection in the mirror. His perfectly styled "just got out of bed" look gave him the sexy vibe that the Hogwarts girls positively drooled over. His eyes drifted over to his perfectionist father who was standing rigidly behind him. He inwardly rolled his eyes, but didn't turn around to face him.

"Yes father?" Draco said. His voice was a low, rumbling timbre with a soft lilt that had boys and girls alike falling over themselves. Lucius Malfoy (arsehole extraordinaire according to Draco) inspected his nails as if his son wasn't even worthy to be in his very presence.

"Harry Potter has been located." He stated simply. "He is being brought to Hogwarts soon and I want you to befriend him. That kind of power could be…beneficial, shall we say." Draco sighed and turned from the mirror to face Lucius.

"I will do what I can, father." He said dryly. Of course his father wanted him to befriend the lost but found Boy Who Lived. Lucius merely nodded and swept from the room. The minute the door clicked shut, he groaned and flopped face first onto the expensive silk sheets. He jumped slightly when his personal house-elf popped into the room and he leaned up onto his elbows, regarding the creature with warm, silver-blue eyes.

"Hello Casey." He said to the small elf. She beamed at him as if nothing pleased her more than to be called by her name. Draco patted the space next to him and she dutifully climbed up onto the four-poster bed. The blonde groaned and gently cuddled Casey. She awkwardly lay in his lightly toned arms and patted his hand.

"Casey thinks the Young Master Draco needs a cup of cocoa." Casey said, squirming out of his hold. Draco grinned at the elf and sat up. He nodded his acquiescence and she snapped her fingers, dissaparating with a pop. He let out a large gust of air and screamed into his pillow. His father was insufferable, always telling him who to be and how to be. Draco smacked a fist into his pillow. Lucius Malfoy wanted nothing more than to raise his son to be a miniature version of himself—and Draco hated every second of it. School seemed to be his only reprieve, the only place he could truly be himself and not worry what daddy-dearest wanted. He knew that would change soon, though. Harry-fucking-Potter. Of course he just _had_ to re-appear and unknowingly shake things up. Draco stopped that train of thought, trying desperately not to blame a boy he had never met for his problems. The blonde tried very hard to be the exact opposite of his douche-bag father. Casey popped back into the room carrying a big mug of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream and cinnamon. A smile lit up his face and he gently took the cup from Casey. He took a sip and hummed in delight. He gave Casey a thumbs-up to show his approval and she stopped nervously twisting the end of her purple tea cozy ensemble.

"Thank you Casey, it's delicious." He said soothingly and she gave a low bow, her adorably floppy ears grazing the floor before popping out of the room. Draco took a few more sips, contemplating his new situation. Either way he would make an effort to befriend Harry. He hoped that his Slytherin reputation wouldn't cloud Harry's judgment of him. He may have a cold demeanor, but despite popular belief, he didn't hate Gryffindor based on house rivalry. It just so happened that many of the people he disliked were in that house. He wondered where Harry Potter had been all that time if he wasn't in the wizard world. He shrugged and took another big sip of his cocoa and let out an unmanly giggle when he got cream on his nose. He wiped the cream off and put down the mug, curling up under the sheets. He couldn't wait until school started.

* * *

"So let me re-cap." Harry said, looking Professor Dumbledore in the eyes. "My parents were murdered by a dictator-like man named Voldemort. Some curse rebounded and hit me- hence the scar- and he was killed…I think. Anyways, my parents were wizards, I have a godfather that I wasn't placed with for some reason, and I am going to a magic school somewhere in Scotland. There are four Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, each for people with different traits." Harry looked at the eccentric looking man to confirm what he said. The old man nodded his head.

"I am so sorry that your departure from England left you out of the loop so to speak." The professor replied, pointedly ignoring the jab for his mistake of leaving Harry with his horrible relatives. "However, I believe this could be a great opportunity for you if you wish to attend."

"Of course I want to attend!" He blurted out excitedly. His smile faltered as his mind wandered to the cost. "B-but, I have to decline." Professor Dumbledore simply smiled at him, an ever present twinkle in his eyes.

"And why might that be, my boy?" He asked, an I-know-something-you-don't look on his face. Harry ruffled his hair and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I have no money to pay for this all, sir." Harry cast his eyes down at his worn hole-ridden sneakers. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ah, if that is your only stipulation about attending, then you should be fine. Your parents left you a hefty sum in a Gringott's (a wizard bank) vault for you. You have your very own trust fund and should be able to access the rest of the money when you come of age." Dumbledore replied. He stood up and clapped his hands. He turned to face the dour looking Dursley's.

"If that is all, I will be taking young Harry off your hands." He said. Harry looked at him with a confused expression. Dumbledore noticed the look and smiled.

"I will be taking you back to London to get your school supplies and then to the castle so you can get used to the idea. There we shall sort you and charm your clothes to match your house colors." Harry nodded in understanding. The repulsed looking Dursley's had left the room and Dudley shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you, Harry. Will you come back over the summer holiday?" Dudley asked quietly. Harry gave him a lopsided grin and shrugged.

"I dunno but I'll write. Just make sure to write back." The black haired teen responded. Dudley nodded, and in a moment of weakness, enveloped his cousin in a bear hug.

"Be safe, yeah?" The large blonde said. Harry nodded and wriggled out his strong grasp. He turned to Dumbledore, surprised to see two duffel bags full of his belongings. Dumbledore nodded to Dudley and held his arm out to Harry. The teen nodded to Dudley and grasped the bearded man's arm, unsure of what was going to happen. Dumbledore twisted on the spot and the two popped away while Dudley stood in the living room, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

* * *

It was official. Harry absolutely _hated_ this apparation thing. He likened the feeling to being squeezed through a tube and he was feeling quite nauseous. The professor handed Harry a square of chocolate to calm his nerves and stomach and straightened out his purple robes. Harry looked around the grungy street and followed Professor Dumbledore through the throng of people to a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. It seemed as though the people on the bustling street didn't even notice the dank building. He shrugged it off and figured wizards must be the only ones that could see it judging by the people inside inside the pub.

"Evening, Tom." Dumbledore said in greeting. The old man behind the bar gave Dumbledore a toothy grin. "Just passing through today." The bartender nodded and went back to cleaning some dirty glasses with an even dirtier rag. Harry followed the bearded old man out the back He stopped in front of a brick wall and Harry bumped into his back, catching himself before he fell, and mumbled a quiet apology. The older man waved it off and Harry watched as Dumbledore seemed to be counting the bricks. He tapped some in a pattern with his wand. The bricks began sliding sideways and upwards, revealing an archway. Harry stifled a shout of surprise and mentally noted that he would have to get used to strange occurrances. Dumbledore turned to face him, a wide smile stretching across his face.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm mean, but it's not really a cliffhanger. I already have half of chapter three typed and I should be able to upload it tomorrow night! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and, as always, I love getting feedback and constructive criticism. Please drop me a review to let me know what you think.**

**Xoxo, **

**JustWriteforYou**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: See? I told you there wouldn't be a long wait! So here it is, chapter 3! Honestly, the plot bunnies just keep coming. The minute I finished this chapter I already knew what the opening line for chapter 4 was going to be. Which is a good thing...I suppose. Anyways, in case there is any confusion, in the time that Draco was talking to his father at the beginning of chapter 2, Dumbledore was telling Harry about the wizarding world. So I make references and you may be like "How did he know that?" the answer is just that Dumbledore explained it to him, I just didn't write a whole essay on Harry's life. **

**Warnings: The beginning of the yaoi. This _is_ going to be a Drarry eventually and Harry _will_ top. (;**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. Don't be a douche-pickle and sue me. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Harry looked around in amazement at the bustling street. There were tons of shops and people, all in varying colors (wizards tended to wear bright colors, Harry noticed.). Dumbledore chuckled as if he knew what he was thinking and pushed Harry towards a store called Madame Malkin's.

"We shall purchase your school robes first." Said Dumbledore. "I have already taken the liberty to collect some money from Gringott's Bank." Harry nodded and accepted a velvet pouch of jingling coins. They entered the robe shop, a little bell above the doorway signaling their entrance.

"Good evening, Madame. I would like to fit Mr. Potter here with a full set of Hogwarts uniforms and robes." He said to kind looking witch. She nodded in slight awe and ushered Harry to stand on a raised platform. She tapped a tape measure with her wand and it began to zoom about him. He stood awkwardly and waited patiently for her to finish.

"Alright, that'll be fourteen galleons and two sickles." She said, tapping the tape measure once more, letting it fall to the floor. Harry, remembering the little lesson Dumbledore had given him earlier, counted out the coins and handed them to the woman. "Thank you, dear. They'll be ready within the hour." Dumbledore nodded his thanks and Harry followed suit.

After an awkward encounter with a queer old man named Ollivander, they made their way to Flourish and Blotts to pick up his school books. Harry lovingly examined his new holly and phoenix feather wand and slid it back into the holster when Dumbledore passed him a large stack of books.

"Here we are, m' boy. There's no need to purchase all the books up to third year, so I've grabbed just the ones you need. After we are done here, I will take you to the school and you will begin your tutoring." The professor said setting the rest of the books on the shop counter. Harry nodded silently, less books meant less reading anyways.

"Look mummy! It's Harry Potter!" Harry's eyes widened and soon there were a swarm of people gathering around them. Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose in mild irritation, though the twinkle in his eye never diminished. Harry (although he thought something as stupid as not dying a silly thing to be famous for) knew he had to be more prepared for this sort of thing. He inwardly groaned and braced himself.

"Um, look, I uh, hate to break it to you, but I really need to be going now." Harry said, attempting to reason with the excited shoppers. They all groaned in protest but Harry shouldered his way past and paid for his books. Dumbledore then shrunk them and motioned for Harry to put them in his pocket. The teen deposited his books into his pants pocket and pushed people out of the way, stumbling through the exit of the store.

"Interesting experience, isn't it, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore said with a chuckle. Harry snorted ungracefully.

"Understatement of the century. They're like animals." He replied with an overdramatic shudder. Dumbledore patted Harry's back good-naturedly.

"You'll have to get used to it m' boy." He said. "Are you hungry? It's almost dinner time." Harry blinked in surprise for it had been early morning when Dumbledore had picked him up in California. He nearly smacked himself for forgetting that there would be a time difference. He shook off the thought.

"Yeah, a bit." He responded politely. Dumbledore nodded and signaled for Harry to follow him. They made their way back to The Leaky Cauldron and sat down at one of the far tables. Dumbledore took the liberty of ordering them each some fish and chips and something called butterbeer (which Harry hoped didn't _actually_ have beer in it).

"Oh! Albus, fancy seeing you here." came a falsely interested voice from behind him. Dumbledore stood and shook hands with the man. Harry stood as well (eating would have to wait, he supposed) and came face to chest with a haughty looking man with platinum blonde hair that came past his shoulders and cold, grey eyes. Harry sucked in a breath, for standing next to him had to be one of the single sexiest men Harry had ever laid eyes on. The other teen had perfected the "bed-head" look, and Harry wanted to run his fingers through the silky blonde locks. He had silver-blue eyes and perfect lips, his nose slightly up-turned at the end. Harry composed himself and flashed the blonde his signature half-smirk.

"Lucius, a pleasure as always. I was just taking Mr. Potter here to get his school supplies." Dumbledore responded. Harry jerked his head to the side, motioning for the blonde to follow him to another table. Harry slid into a booth while the adults were talking about something or the other (politics, he guessed). The blonde hesitated slightly before sliding in on the opposite side.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. It's nice to meet you." The gorgeous blonde said. Harry grinned.

"Interesting name. I'm Harry Potter, but you probably knew that, didn't you?" Harry replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Draco chuckled softly and Harry couldn't help but inwardly moan at the sound. Draco's voice stirred something deep in the pit of Harry's stomach, a feeling he tried to ignore.

"Yeah, my family has a thing for constellations. It's nice to finally meet you." He replied, smiling at Harry. Harry reached a hand across the table and Draco shook it.

"You too, I suppose. Not that I knew about you in the first place." Harry replied with a chuckle. "So, what house are you in? Y'know, assuming you go to Hogwarts in the first place." Draco just smiled politely and waved it off.

"I'm in Slytherin, for the sly and cunning. We have a bad rep but honestly, we aren't as we seem. The Gryffindorks just seem to hate us for no reason really, it's not like they know us that well, and I'm rambling." Draco replied, a faint blush dusting across his cheeks. Harry stifled a laugh and a devilish smirk graced his handsome features. He leaned across the table, placing his lips near Draco's ear.

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to Slyther-in your bed." Harry whispered his voice a deep rumble. Draco's face flushed a bright pink and Harry pulled away as Dumbledore called his name and the black-haired teen figured they'd eat later as they hadn't even touched the delicious looking food. Harry gave Draco a shit-eating grin and sauntered after the elderly professor. Draco ran a hand through his hair and over his face. He looked over to see his father catching up with an old acquaintance at the bar and he shifted uncomfortably. His eyes widened in realization: Harry Potter had flirted with him. He smiled to himself and found himself once again pondering the enigma that was Harry Potter. He had disappeared for thirteen years, only to come back and be exactly what Draco wasn't expecting. And Draco liked it. He liked it a lot.

* * *

**A/N: Trololol- ohai. Didn't see you there. Just kidding, if I could see you that'd be weird. So? Did you like? I won't know unless you tell me~ Drop me a review, they feed my desire to update quicker! I should be able to update again tomorrow unless school work takes over. **

**Xoxo,**

**JustWriteforYou**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: TADA! I'm so proud of how quickly I'm updating. Seriously. xD Speaking of which, Sirius makes his debut in this chapter and so much is explained! I hope you all like this. This is where things really get rolling. In fact, I think I may eventually up the rating on this to M but there won't be any smut for a long while yet. Sorry y'all. **

**Warning: Mild yaoi action towards the end, and not between Harry and Draco. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry wanted Draco Malfoy. He wanted him _bad._ He couldn't stop thinking about the cute blonde the whole walk up to the castle. He had even surprised himself with his rather risqué flirting. His head snapped up when he heard his name being called.

"Here we Harry, your home for the next four years." Dumbledore said softly. Harry's emerald green eyes widened as they took in the massive castle. He could almost feel the magic thrumming through the air and pounding in his veins. The beautiful structure almost seemed to be calling to him. He could feel the pull on his core and he let the feeling wash over him, all his worries about, well, everything felt like they were being flushed out. He sighed and the professor gave him a knowing smile, his eyes twinkling brightly behind half-moon spectacles.

They walked through the gates in companionable silence, neither willing to break it. Dumbledore pushed open the big wooden doors and Harry's jaw dropped. The room was massive. Four big long tables took up the majority of the space, above each a banner with a crest, which he assumed stood for the four houses. Upon closer inspection he realized that the bird on the letter that he thought was a raven was indeed an eagle. He shrugged at his mistake and took note of a long table at the front that was sitting prestigiously on a raised platform. His eyes roamed the room and he looked up. He almost did a double take, his eyes widening in disbelief. The ceiling…well it didn't look like there was one! He figured it must have been charmed for it resembled the beautiful Scottish sky. The sky was a gorgeous cornflower blue with big, puffy clouds. It was an incredible feat of magic and he mentally commended whoever came up with the idea.

"Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to meet you." His eyes snapped forward to see a severe looking woman, her grey hair pulled into a strict bun. "My name is Professor McGonagall-" But that was as far as she got before a handsome looking man with wild black hair and teary blue eyes burst into the room.

"Where is he?! Where is my godson?!" The man shouted looking around frantically. His eyes stopped on Harry and he raced over enveloping the teen in a strong hug, sobbing into Harry's hair.

"Oh god, Prongslet." He said before pulling back to get a good look at the boy in front of him. Harry was suddenly bombarded with memories. A fluffy black dog licking his face. A black haired man tossing him in the air and catching him. Harry was frozen, unsure what to make of the memory or the situation. The man in front of him smiled broadly.

"Let me get a look at you." He said. Harry just stared at him in confusion.

"Sir, do I know you?" He asked. The man's face fell and he sighed as if he almost expected the question. Professor McGonagall seemed to have collected her thoughts for she cleared her throat and pulled the tall man off of Harry.

"Harry, this is your godfather, Sirius Black." She said stiffly.

"Godfather?! GODFATHER?!" He shouted angrily turning around to face Dumbledore. "You mean, all the time I spent with my _horrible_ aunt and uncle, I could have been growing up in a perfectly _normal _home with my _Godfather_?!" Harry was furious. How could they! They had no idea what his awful relatives had put him through. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Ah, if I may?" He said nervously. Dumbledore nodded and Harry crossed his arms expectantly over his chest. "Until June I was in prison. No, don't say anything, let me finish. I was wrongly accused of selling out your mum and dad, _my best friends_, to Voldemort. The night they died, I went straight to the house. I found it in complete ruins and Hagrid was already there, you sleeping in his arms." He paused and wiped his eyes. "I went inside and I saw their bodies. You see, the house was under this charm. The Fidelius Charm hid the house from anyone who didn't know about it. The people being protected can't leave or else it wears off. There is always a Secret Keeper, the only person allowed to tell others where the house was.

"We let everyone think I was the Secret Keeper, but in reality, at the last second we switched it to our…_faithful_ friend Peter Pettigrew. At least, that's what we thought. That _rat_ was in league with Voldemort. He had become a Death Eater and betrayed us. He sold them out to Voldemort. So when I saw the ruins of the house, I told Hagrid to take you and my bike to Dumbledore. I hunted down Pettigrew and found him in the middle of a muggle street. I attacked him, it was stupid but I was blinded by grief and rage. Then, he loudly proclaimed that I had betrayed Lily and James. He cut off his pinky finger and blew up the street. He turned into a rat and ran into the sewers. Aurors were on the scene in an instant and I was dragged kicking and screaming to Azkaban prison." At this point Sirius' voice had grown soft, full of remorse. Harry looked at him and nodded, thinking over the things he had been told and feeling pretty foolish for jumping to conclusions. Of course there was a reason he hadn't been raised by his godfather.

"So, you were just thrown in prison without trial?" Harry finally asked. Sirius nodded. "But if Pettigrew just up and disappeared, how did you get out of prison?"

"When your father, Peter, another close friend named Remus Lupin and I were in school, we created this map of Hogwarts. It shows everyone in the building and where they are. Even some," his voice dropped to a whisper. "secret passages. Well anyways, the Weasley twins came into possession of the map and saw his name on the map. They were perplexed, why was a dead man's name on the map? They showed it to Dumbledore. They found him in rat form pretending to be their pet rat Scabbers. They turned him back and gave him Veritaserum, a truth potion, and soon found out the truth of what happened that night. I remember it so clearly. The minister himself graced my lonely prison cell, falling over himself with apologies. I almost thought the Dementors had gotten to me when he told me I was to be released immediately and given something to eat. I was given quite a bit of money for every year spent in prison. So here I am, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." He finished, a fond look on his face. Harry pondered this and turned to Dumbledore, a sheepish look on his face. Dumbledore held up a hand, a small smile gracing his features.

"No need for apologies, m'boy." He stated simply. Harry shut his mouth and nodded.

"So does this mean I can come live with you, Professor Black?" Harry asked his voice laced in hope. He may have grown to like his cousin (the feeling was mutual on Dudley's end) but his aunt and uncle were still horrid. Sirius' face split into a wide grin and he pulled Harry into another tight hug.

"I would like nothing more, pup." He said. "And call me Padfoot, everyone else does anyway." Harry snorted, but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Why do they call you Padfoot?" Sirius pretended to ponder the question before turning into a large black dog that vaguely resembled the Grim. Harry grinned as Sirius turned back into a human. "Brilliant." He breathed out. He laughed happily as he realized that for the first time, he would actually have a family that gave a shit. He hugged his godfather tight and sighed in content as the strong, wiry arms came around him in return and smirked slightly when he saw Professor McGonagall trying to hold back tears. He heard the front doors open and turned around to see a worn out looking man. The man had three claw-like scars across his face and his clothes were unkempt but not dirty. He had a world-weary look about him and his tired looking golden eyes widened as they landed on Sirius. He dropped his belongings and ran towards him. Harry stepped out of the way and his jaw-dropped as Sirius caught the man in his arms, the two locked in an intimate kiss. Professor McGonagall turned a bit red and looked away as if to give them some privacy.

"Damn, Moony. I missed you too." Sirius teased, but his eyes held love and passion for the man in his arms. The man playfully slapped Sirius' chest and he chuckled weakly. He pulled away and turned to face Harry.

"Hello Harry, long time no see. Last time I saw you, you were just a little baby. I'm Remus Lupin." He said, holding out a hand. Harry was snapped out of his shocked state and graced the man with a timid smile. He shook the scarred hand.

"S-sorry about that Headmaster. I may, ah, have been a bit excited." Remus stumbled out, his cheeks a brilliant shade of pink. "I came as soon as you told me Sirius was out of prison. Though I see my favorite cub seems to be here as well." They spent the next few hours catching up and Harry learned so much about his parents and the Marauders. He learned how Remus and Sirius had fallen in love in their fourth year and how his mother hated his father until seventh year.

Harry sighed contently as he sleepily followed the Headmaster to a guest room. He noted the password to the portrait, and wondered why he was even surprised that the paintings moved and talked. Dumbledore showed him inside and bade him goodnight re-enlarging Harry's belongings and school supplies. Harry nodded when Dumbledore told him that his uniform would be delivered to the school as they hadn't had time to pick them up. As soon as Dumbledore left, Harry kicked off his socks and shoes. He stripped down to his Batman boxers and crawled under the sheets. He promptly fell asleep after, where he stayed asleep through the whole night, his dreams plagued by a certain blonde-haired beauty by the name of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you like? Drop me a review with any comments, concerns or ideas. I do love constructive criticism, but flames will be used to bake some kick-ass cookies. Next chapter should be out soon. I do not have this all written out, I come up with chapters as I go but pretty soon I should have an outline. **

**Xoxo, **

**JustWriteforYou**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so happy with the response to this fic! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so pleased how this is turning out. My head is full of so many ideas for this that I can't even focus on my other fic. Haha, oh well. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. **

***Note* This is Draco's side of what happened after Harry left the Leaky, if it wasn't immediately obvious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. That is all. **

**Warnings: Lucius wailing on his son, i.e. abuse. Oh and Severus is a bit out of character, but it's understandable...you'll see...**

**(P.S. Thanks for not flaming me LittleThingsToMakeYouSmile. BUT, here is a virtual cookie...my mommy made them...they are delicious as fuck.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco was pulled out of his daze quite literally as his father practically dragged him out of the pub. Draco wrenched his arm out of his father's grasp and rolled his eyes as his father set a brisk pace to the apparation point. The petite blonde took hold of his father's elbow and they popped away. The minute they were inside the mansion, Lucius turned furious slate-grey eyes on his son. Draco had barely time to react when the butt-end of his father's cane caught the side of his face. Draco cried out in pain, the force of the blow sending him to the floor.

"F-father?" He whimpered out, looking up at the tall man. He slowly got to his knees, his head down.

"What was that? I asked you to _befriend_ the Potter brat not flirt!" Lucius snarled. His foot snapped out and hit Draco in the shoulder causing him to tumble once more to the floor. "I will not have a…a…a _faggot_ for a son!" Draco's kept his eyes on the floor, not daring to move an inch. His eyes were clouded with tears of pain and humiliation. And yet the whole time, he couldn't bring himself to care what his father thought. His eyes hardened with a newfound determination and he took a deep breath, standing slowly. He turned his head up and looked his father- though he wasn't sure if he could even call him that anymore- in the eyes. Lucius' narrowed, full of cold fury and disdain.

"I'm done." Draco's voice was deep and soft and Lucius wasn't even sure he had heard it correctly.

"Don't mumble, boy." Lucius snapped. Draco shoved his father by the shoulders and smirked as the tall man stumbled back a few steps.

"I _said_ I'm done. D-O-N-E, _Done_. I am sick and tired of vying for your love and attention when you obviously couldn't give a rat's ass as to what happens to me. I will not bow to you, _Lucius_ and if you think I will spend a minute more in your presence, no, this _house__,_ you are sadly mistaken." Draco said firmly. His eyes blazed and his heart was pounding, blood roaring in his ears. Draco turned on his heel but hesitated for the slightest of seconds. He spun around and before his father could even register what was going to happen, Draco's fist was connecting with the side of his face. Draco looked at his father in grim satisfaction. He then marched up the stairs only to see all his belongings had already been packed and shrunk. He smiled at Casey who was standing innocently in the doorway, though he could swear he saw a wicked gleam in her large eyes. He pocketed his belongings and made sure he had his wand. He could hear his father's loud footsteps against the stairs.

"Casey, I need you to get me out of here. Take me to Sev, ok? And stay with me. That's an order." He told the small elf. She nodded and grasped his hand. The pair popped away just as his furious father stormed into the room, eyes dark and face flushed in anger. Oh he was _so_ getting disowned for this, he thought with glee.

* * *

"Merlin's pants, Draco!" Was the first thing he heard before he was enveloped in a fierce hug. "What happened to your face?!" Draco grinned broadly and stepped out of his godfather's hold. Draco snickered at the thought of a matching bruise adorning daddy-dearest's face. Severus cocked an eyebrow at the teen.

"Oh alright. Well I may have flirted with Harry Potter. Okay well he flirted with me but still! And then Lucius got his knickers in a twist because he came to the correct conclusion that I'm gay- no I'm not done yet, hold on. Then he whacked me across the face with his cane." Draco said his face lit up in glee. Severus groaned internally and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that there had to be some _spectacular_ reason as to why his godson was actually happy about the situation.

You see, Severus Snape was a simple man. He had a simple job teaching a bunch of brats how to brew potions and he had a simple home. His life was simple and uncomplicated if you didn't count being a spy. Therefore, he was very- dare he say it- nervous to hear the rest of the story for he was almost positive that his simple way of living was about to be turned upside down. Bracing himself for whatever the answer may be, he asked,

"And you are happy about this because…?" Draco's face took on a devilish expression.

"I may have shouted that I was no longer going to take his shit and punched him in the face." Draco looked up at his godfather, attempting to look innocent. Severus sighed loudly, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, he realized.

"Tell me you didn't." He responded, though he already knew the answer. Draco began laughing like mad. He felt as though the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Severus couldn't help the twitch of his lips as his beloved godson's face lit up in happiness, something the potion's professor didn't get to see often.

"I'm proud of you Draco. Now as you have obviously defected and come to my home unannounced, I am unprepared. Set that house-elf to work. If you're going to stay the elf might as well stay too." Draco didn't even argue and he set Casey to work making dinner for two.

* * *

It was well into the evening by the time Draco went to bed in the guest room, which Severus supposed he would have to turn into an actual bedroom if Draco was to stay permanently. He had just sat down with a glass of fine elf-wine when his floo flared up, a beautiful blonde woman stepping through.

"Narcissa, good evening." He greeted. He stood in a graceful motion and moved to take her cloak. She waved him off and he guessed that it was going to be a rather short visit.

"Is he safe?" She asked quietly. It took a moment for Severus to realize what she was talking about before he understood.

"Yes. And happy. I don't think I've ever seen him smile that much in such a brief period of time." He responded gently. She let out a slight sob.

"Just take care of my baby, Sev. He's all I've got now." Her voice choking up with as tears trickled down her alabaster cheeks. Severus shot her a questioning glance. "I'm leaving, Sev, going into hiding. I located one of the old Black estates in Italy that Lucius has no notion of. It is, of course under the Fidelius. Tell my baby I love him and that one day I will come back for him when it's safe." She said softly. Severus nodded his head in understanding. He pulled the normally formidable woman into a quick embrace, pressing a kiss to her temple. She gave him a teary eyed smile and picked up a large handbag that he suspected had a charm on it to make it never-ending. She nodded to him and stepped back through the floo.

Severus flopped ungracefully into the armchair and rubbed his temples. He skulled his entire glass of wine before pouring some more, this time sipping it delicately. He spent the next hour and a half lazing in front of the fire. He snapped his eyes up when he heard someone shuffle into the room. Draco stood in the doorway, his eyes red and puffy dried tear-tracks on his cheeks. He looked a mess and Severus was reminded of when Draco was still a young boy and had nightmares. He would come to Severus looking exactly as he did now, messy bed-head and all. Draco shuffled his feet and Severus set down his glass. He opened his arms in a sweeping gesture and Draco launched himself into his godfather's arms. Severus rubbed soothing circles in the boy's back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as Draco sobbed into his shoulder.

"I h-had this a-awful nightm-mare and h-he, oh Merlin." Draco whimpered out, his sentence cut off by a fresh wave of tears. Severus just shushed the boy and continued to soothe him. Draco's sob's subsided into hiccups.

"It'll be okay, Dragon." He said quietly. Severus was really the only one allowed to call Draco that and the blonde wouldn't have it any other way. "I have to go up to Hogwarts soon to begin lesson plans and unfortunately tutor Potter. I have no intentions of leaving you behind, if you don't mind going back to school a few weeks early." Draco nodded, a small smile gracing his features. Severus cocked an eyebrow in his signature Snape expression and Draco laughed softly.

"It's just…Harry isn't an "unfortunately". I happen to think he's rather nice." Draco said, fiddling with the hem of his large sleep shirt. A dimpled grin and a light pink blush adorned his features. Severus sighed and shook his head. He ruffled Draco's hair making his unsightly bed-head worse. "Merlin, Sev. He's just…so, I dunno. I mean a bit crude I suppose, but he _is_ a teenage boy. Merlin, he's got these gorgeous green eyes and amazing hair-'' He said but was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Draco, I'm happy for you, but I have no intention of listening to your rambles about Potter. Now, be gone of my presence brat." He said good-naturedly and Draco chuckled. He got off Severus' lap and squeaked in a decidedly unmanly fashion as Severus swatted his godson's ass with a pillow. Draco sent a mock-glare over his shoulder and wandered sleepily upstairs. He yanked off the too-big sweat pants (he had borrowed them from his godfather as he had yet to unpack) and sighed as the shirt fell to his thighs, showing just how petite the teen was despite a bit of lean muscle. He shrugged and crawled under the blankets. Draco was asleep within minutes, dreaming of his green-eyed wonder.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnd enter caring godfather! Haha, so did you like? Drop me a review so I can feel the love~ Anyways, next chapter should be up soon. I'm really quite surprised at how quickly I am updating these. YAY ME! *London Tipton clappy-thing* **

**Xoxo,**

**JustWriteforYou**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry you guys. I thought for sure I would be updating faster but school is a pain in the ass and I just couldn't find the time. So here you are! Thanks so much for all the positive feedback, it really got me off my lazy ass. Haha, hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. That is all.**

**Warnings: Meh, no real warnings for this here chappie. Mild, mild yaoi maybe? I dunno. Just shut up and read it m'dears.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry sighed and stared up at the sheer overhang of his four-poster bed. He buried his face into his pillow and groaned when he heard another set of knocks. He let out an unmanly shriek as the sheets were torn off him by a rather dour looking man. Harry sat up to quickly cover his manly bits (having kicked his boxers off some time during the night) and gave the dark haired man an incredulous look.

"Oh stop it, Potter. Nothing I haven't seen before and you aren't naked. Now get up and dressed and in the Great Hall in half an hour. We shall begin your tutoring with Potions." And with a rather impressive sweep of his black cloak, the man swept from the room. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and felt around for his glasses. He practically slammed them onto his face and yanked on a pair of sweats. He huffed in annoyance and yanked them back off, pulling on a pair of boxers and then stuffed his legs back into the baggy gray sweat pants. He was _so_ not a morning person. He stumbled tiredly into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water and grabbed a toothbrush off the counter. He figured they must have supplied him with toiletries as they hadn't been able to get him any during the trip to Diagon Ally.

* * *

Harry was panting heavily by the time he reached the Great Hall. He leaned on the door for a moment to catch his breath and compose himself. He pushed open the heavy door and casually sauntered in and was immediately greeted by the star of his recent dreams. Harry smiled brightly at the blonde and made his way over to where he was sitting.

"Good morning Harry!" Draco said his eyes bright and cheeks a light shade of pink. Harry smirked at the sight of the lightly blushing blonde and slid onto the bench to face him.

"Well _now_ it's a good morning." Harry said, fighting to hold back a yawn and failing. "So what are you doing here, Draco? School doesn't start for a while yet." Draco blew out a breath of air.

"Well it's a bit of a long story, but bottom line is I'm living with my godfather now and he's a teacher here. Therefore, I had to come as he has to, well, tutor you." Draco said, his cute nose crinkled up at the thought of having to be at school when he didn't have to. "But that's okay I guess. At least you're here." He seemed to have realized what he said and flushed a bit darker. Harry grinned broadly and nudged the blonde's foot with his own. Draco nervously toyed with a lock of pale blonde hair and bit his lip and Harry had to stifle a moan. Draco flushed even darker and looked pointedly behind Harry. The raven haired teen tilted his head back to see the man from before.

"You're late, Mr. Potter." Said the man. Harry gulped audibly and could've sworn he heard Draco snicker.

"Ah, I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." He said meekly, knowing that making excuses would only make the man more irritated. "So, um, am I correct in assuming that you are the Potions Professor?" The man nodded slightly, seeming to appreciate the fact that teen withheld any protests and excuses.

"My name is Severus Snape, though you brats are to call me Professor Snape or sir." The Professor said. Harry nodded his acquiescence and stood with the intention to follow the lanky Professor out of the room. "Hello, Draco, how are you this morning?" Severus asked the blonde, his tone softer and more gentle than when he had spoken to Harry.

"I'm great Sev. I have honestly never been better." Draco replied, a smile dancing on his lips. Harry noticed an extremely small twitch of the corner of Snape's lips and inwardly groaned. If this was the godfather, Harry just knew he was going to have a hell of a time winning the man's approval if he ever got the balls to ask Draco out. Severus nodded and placed a firm on Harry's shoulder.

"Well I shall see you at lunch, Draco. Potter, come with me. You have much to learn."

* * *

Severus was expecting to want to smash the Potter spawn's head in. What he wasn't expecting, however, was for the brat to be attentive and an incredibly fast learner. The man was actually surprised how un-alike the brat and Potter Sr. were. By the time it reached noon, Harry had already completed all of the major potions that had to be learned up to third year and even some fourth year and up potions, and was currently begging to be taught something harder.

"I promise," he pleaded. "I will never cause you any problems ever, I swear." Severus pinched the bridge of his decidedly large nose and looked at the open potions text. Veritaserum. The boy had only been learning potions for five hours and he wanted to make _Veritaserum_. He had to admit it, though. The boy was incredibly intelligent and had made all of his potions correctly on the first try, asking no questions. He didn't even ask for help, he just looked at the ingredients, shuffled through the cupboard, and pulling what he needed. The usually dour man almost smirked when he realized that the boy in front of him might even, no, _did_ surpass Granger.

"Tomorrow. This is an incredibly complex potion that takes almost a month to brew and ingredients that I only keep in my private store." Severus responded after a few moments of deliberation. He needed more Veritaserum anyways, now he just had an excuse to make a batch.

"Thank you, Professor! I promise you won't regret it!" Harry chirped happily. Severus merely waved the boy off and Harry bounded out of the room to presumably meet Draco for lunch.

Harry slid onto the bench at one of the long tables and was immediately harassed by his godfather.

"So, pup, how was potions with the bat?" Sirius said with a glint in his eyes. Remus smacked his lover on the back of the head and Sirius shot him a sheepish grin.

"What he _means_ is, how did your first potions lesson go?" Remus asked in a slightly reprimanding tone. A large smile graced Harry's handsome features and the teen began animatedly regaling his tales of the dungeons.

"It was so cool and Professor Snape said that I had advanced really fast and that he would let me make Veritaserum with him!" Remus smiled fondly at the boy and Sirius couldn't help but smile as well. If his godson was going to take a liking to the Dungeon Bat, then he figured he would at least be civil. Sirius rubbed his eyes and braced himself to be, dare he say it, nice to Severus if he had to.

"Hey Harry!" Draco's voice chirped from behind the couple. Harry smiled at the blonde and motioned for the other thirteen year-old to sit next to him. Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly as the two sat a little too close for the man's liking.

"Sirius, Remus, this is Draco Malfoy. Dray, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Harry stated not even having to think about the nickname. He pointed as he stated names so the blonde would know who was who. Draco smiled at the couple.

"So you're the new Defense teacher, right?" Draco asked, looking at Sirius. The man had to restrain himself form making a smart remark about the Malfoy's father.

"Yes, that's right. And my partner is going to help me teach." Sirius said throwing his arm over his lover's shoulders. Harry snickered at his godfather's antics. Sirius mock pouted in Harry's direction and the thirteen year-old stuck his tongue out. Draco let out the most adorable little snort-laugh in response to their antics, and Harry just about died.

"So Draco, what are you doing here at school so early?" Remus inquired softly. Draco grew silent for a moment.

"Ah, well, I live with Sev now. I'm probably disowned by now." He said with a nervous chuckle. If Sirius was shocked, he hid it well. This nice, shy, teen was not the devilish spawn that he was expecting. He figured that the young Malfoy would've turned out to be like his father.

"I may have rebelled and run away. I want nothing to do with him anyways." Draco tacked onto the end, his voice sounding bitter. Harry seemed to sense the tension and slung an arm over the slighter teen. Draco flushed a light shade of pink at the contact but didn't make any motion to remove the arm. Sirius flashed the blonde a knowing smile.

"Hey, we're family if you didn't know, Draco. Your mum is my cousin. Just call me Uncle Sirius." He said. Draco laughed softly and Harry inwardly groaned at the sound. Could Draco get any more perfect? He didn't think so, but he figure he'd be eating his words soon.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick to Professor if it's all the same to you." Draco said good-naturedly. Sirius waved it off and immediately dug into the food that had appeared on the table. Harry was a little taken aback by the sudden appearance of food, but waved it off as a Hogwarts thing and dug in, his mind just then remembering that he hadn't even eaten breakfast. Draco shook his head in amusement as the raven haired teen wolfed down his lunch and quietly dished up his own serving, a small grin on his face.

* * *

About twenty minutes later the four sat fully sated and were chatting idly. Harry was rather impressed by Draco's escape from Malfoy Manor and Draco was in turn both enthralled and horrified by Harry's story. The two didn't even notice when Remus and Sirius left the table and continued to jabber away. Severus, Remus and Sirius observed the duo from a distance. Much to Remus and Sirius's surprise it was Severus who broke the silence first.

"I believe they will be good for each other." He stated simply. Sirius was beginning to wonder if he should call St. Mungo's. It was surprising enough that the two were even being civil towards one another. Remus gave the man a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that, Severus?"

"Just a hunch."

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you guys like it? Drop me a review and let me know, will ya? Haha, I will try to update as soon as time permits.**

**Xoxo,**

**JustWriteforYou **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hah! I Have UPDATED! I'm so proud of myself. So anyways, I want to apologize the waits in-between chapters. School's a bitch and is keeping me unbearably busy. .-. Anyways, due to some raunchy parts towards the end, I've considered upping the rating. It's nothing really graphic but I don't want to get in trouble, so feel free to let me know if you guys think this should be M.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. Never. I will never own this. Ever.**

**Warnings: A bit of, ah, raunchiness at the end. I don't want to spoil anything. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was unbearably hard for Draco to sleep that night. The events of the past few days kept replaying in his mind over and over again. He rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball, taking in deep breaths to try and calm himself. He may have hated his father, and he really didn't mind being disowned (he had other accounts set up that Lucius couldn't touch), no, it was the gnawing worry for his mother. She was out there somewhere and he had no idea the nightmares. Ugh, the _nightmares._ Draco shuffled around in his bed a little bit and rolled onto his back, looking up at the green overhang of his four-poster. He almost smiled at the fact that the green-eyed wonder was across the way and he couldn't help but notice that the overhang on his bed was almost the exact shade of Harry's eyes. Dumbledore had set them up in an area similar to the Head Boy and Girl dorms. A common room with two rooms connected. Of course it used to just be one bedroom but they had magically expanded it so the blonde could have a place to stay as well.

* * *

Draco crept silently down the hall, his sleeplessness finally overtaking him. He sighed quietly as he lit a fire in the large fireplace and curled up on the deliciously soft and plush armchair. He was dozing off when a sound jerked him awake. He heard soft curses being muttered and he peeked his head over the side of the couch to see Harry stumbling through the common room—_half naked._ Draco swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

"Draco? Is that you over there?" Harry said. His voice rang around the quiet room and he adjusted his wire framed glasses. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, I'm over on the couch." Draco replied, his voice a soft whisper. Harry looked in the direction of the blonde's voice and Draco saw him sit at the end of the couch. Harry sighed and scooted closer so he could see Draco's face in the faint light. Harry let out a jaw cracking yawn and Draco's eyes drank in the sight. Despite only being thirteen, Harry had toned muscles and lightly tanned skin that gave off a honey glow in the fire light. Draco bit back a moan. God, he was such a pervert.

"So why are you awake, Harry?" Draco said softly. Harry slumped over and rubbed his eyes tiredly under his glasses.

"Just so much has happened in the past few days, is all, and I miss my cousin Dudley. I mean, yeah my aunt and uncle were awful but Dudley and I actually got along." His voice sounded tired. Draco nodded and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Maybe you should write him a letter in the morning." Draco suggested. "Let him know you're ok." Harry nodded and gave the blonde a sleepy grin.

"Hah, I hadn't even thought about that. Thanks Dray." Harry responded, his voice sounding happier, well as happy as a half asleep person could sound. Speaking of half asleep, Draco had to conclude that the brunette's "sleepy voice" was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. Harry's already low voice became deep, gravelly, and sexy as fuck. Draco flushed slightly and was glad that the other couldn't see him well in the poor lighting.

"So why _are _you awake, Dray?" Harry asked as he laid down across the couch, propping his head on Draco's thigh. The blonde flushed even darker.

"I just…couldn't sleep. N-nightmares and stuff." He said quietly. Draco shifted uncomfortably but Harry took no notice and moved his head along with Draco's movements. Harry reached a hand over and squeezed Draco's thigh.

"It's ok, Dray. No need to be ashamed of nightmares. Wanna talk about it?" The brunette looked up into Draco's silver blue eyes. Draco was about to respond when Harry sat up and unknowingly brushed his hand over Draco's crotch in the process. The blonde let out a small squeak of surprise.

"H-Harry!" He exclaimed in embarrassment. "U-um mind your…hands." A dark flush creeped up his neck and across his cheeks. Harry gave him an odd look but quickly moved his hand once he realized what happened. The green-eyed teen cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted around a bit. He settled for leaning against the smaller teen. Harry smirked as his eyes noticed a sizable bulge in the other's sleep pants.

"Aww Dray," He whispered in the blonde's ear. His voice was husky and came out almost as a growl. "Did I do that?" If it was possible Draco blushed even harder. Harry placed a feather light kiss on the shell of Draco's ear and pulled away to look at him. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." And with a wink, Harry stood and sauntered out of the room. "Night Draco!" He called over his shoulder.

Draco bit his lip in embarrassment. A hard on! He got a hard on from barely a touch! He groaned and buried his face in the pillow, willing his swelling cock to go down. He mentally cursed Harry as his thoughts began to stray and he was soon hard as a rock.

"Fuuuuccckkk." Draco whimpered into the cushion. He sighed and got up, extinguishing the fire and making his way back to his room. He shut and locked the door his raging hard on borderline painful. He laid eagle-spread on his silk sheets and bit his lip, contemplating how to take care of the situation at hand (no pun intended, of course). He squirmed uncomfortably and rubbed his manhood through his pants. He kicked off his pants and had to bite back a moan as the cool air hit his swollen member. His hand gripped the base and soon he was a squirming panting mess. He came with a muffled shout and he flushed when he realized he had just wanked to a guy he had only met a few days ago. He huffed in frustration (both kinds) and tore off his shirt, wiping off his hand.

Little did Draco know, Harry was in almost the exact same position. The brunette was on his way back to the common area to retrieve a book to read, when he heard muffled pants and moans. His eyes widened when he realized what the blonde was doing and his own hand crept to the front of his (thankfully) baggy pants. He braced his back against the wall, hand down his pants, the thought of Draco doing the same thing on the other side of the wall bringing him over the edge. He muffled a moan and slumped against the wall. After a few moments, he made his way to the bathroom and rinsed off. He flopped into bed. Sometimes it sucked to be so hormonal. But he brought it on himself, really. Though he couldn't help be feel a little bit of pride at what he'd done. His shameless flirting was starting to pay off and soon he would ask Draco out. Well, maybe not _that_ soon. He kind of liked the flirting and wasn't quite ready to stop. He smiled to himself and settled into his bed. Harry opened the book (which was subsequently titled Hogwarts: A History) and began to read. There was no way in hell he'd be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think?~ Drop me a review an let me know how I'm doing! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it seems like this is progressing a little fast but it was just to show how randy teenage boys can be. It's completely normal and there will most definitely be any smut anytime soon. I will build up to it, so no worries. Plus, they're only 13. I plan on them being at least 15 when they decide to- oops, giving too much away! Anyways, I will try to update soon!**

**Xoxo,**

**JustWriteforYou**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my god, I am so so so sorry. A lot of shit has gone down. I was hoping to get this out before Thanksgiving but stuff happened and I lost the motivation, unfortunately. Ever had your dad forget to text or call to wish you a happy Thanksgiving? Well it sucks. But whatever, I'm sorry this took so long, I swear I will try harder to get these out as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and I never will.**

**Warnings: Nothing major...hmm OH! Yes, after this chapter there will be a time-skip. They need to age some for them to do the things I want them to, a wink wink. So please don't be surprised when the next chapter is set in fifth year, ok? They need to be older for my plans to set in motion.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

One of the first things Harry learned about his godfather's lover was that he was an incredibly sweet and gentle man. But despite the mans kindness, he couldn't help but shake off the feeling that something was wrong. The man couldn't be older than forty and yet his face was riddled with lines that told of harsh times—but why? So when Harry learned that the wizard was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, her took it as an opportunity to find out more about the man. However, it was by complete accident that Harry managed to learn his golden-eyed professor's secret.

* * *

Harry huffed in agitation, as much as he loved potions, Professor Snape could be absolutely insufferable. He supposed it could be a lot worse if what Draco said was anything to go by. After a while, he gave up on his essay, deciding that the work he was assigned for transfiguration would be much easier. He tapped his quill (he was barely used to the damned thing) against the table, quickly losing himself in his thoughts. He'd already been at the school for a week and it'd been three days since the incident. He was almost ashamed of his actions. Wanking while listening to his crush wank? He outwardly groaned and he felt the hot flush of embarrassment creep up his neck. He sighed and decided to give up on his "catch-up" work, setting it aside to finish later. He frowned when he noticed Remus walk into the library. He looked sickly and pale and he felt a pang of worry rise up in his chest.

It was late into the night when Harry meandered into the common area. The full moon had long since made its debut, and it lit up the grounds with an eerie glow. That should've been Harry's first clue, but nothing seemed amiss in his mind. His attention was captured by a black figure jogging around the Black Lake. Upon closer inspection, Harry realized that it was a large black dog. Checking to make sure Draco was asleep, he silently creeped out of the room. He was definitely not prepared for what he saw once he made it out of the castle.

The first thing he noticed was that the black dog (who he now recognized as Sirius) was not alone, which led to his second epiphany of the evening—Sirius was frolicking with a grotesque looking wolf-like creature. The color drained from his face. He recognized it after having to do an essay on them for Professor Lupin. _Werewolf._ His mind screamed at him to tun and leave, but he couldn't help but look on in fascination. The large creature stopped and sniffed the air before whirling around to face him. His eyes widened as everything he remembered about werewolves came crashing back to him like a de-railed train.

_ 'One of the many distinctive features of the werewolf are their amber or golden eyes—this is a direct side-effect of lycanthropy. Another side-effect is exhaustion and increased chance of illness three days before and after the full moon.'_

'Remus.' He thought, all the dots connecting in his brain. His heart pounded in his rib cage, blood rushing through his veins and roaring in his ears, and for a moment all he can hear is his own panicked breathing. Harry slowly stepped backwards and he saw the dog transform back into Sirius's lanky figure. Sirius motioned for Harry to back away and the raven-haired teen backed up slowly. The werewolf, no _Remus, _seemed to lose interest in Harry, and the latter couldn't help but wonder why the wolf wasn't attacking him in a frenzy of blood-lust. But he quickly squashed those thoughts and high-tailed it back inside and up into his dorm.

The portrait door slammed shut after him and he leaned against it. No wonder Remus had acted so strangely the past few days! It had been mere days before the full moon! He shook himself out of his thoughts and quietly tip-toed back into his room, trying not to wake his roommate (if he hadn't already by slamming open the portrait door).

* * *

The next morning shined brightly as Harry and Draco made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry spoke not a word of what had happened the night before, but was expecting to be called into the Headmaster's office at any given moment. He made eye contact with Sirius from across the hall and the man averted his gaze almost instantly. Harry sighed softly and slid onto the bench next to Draco, loading up his plate with some eggs and bacon. Their breakfast was short-lived, for as soon as he lifted his fork to his mouth, a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, a word in my office if you please." Came the gravelly voice of the elderly Headmaster. Harry dropped his fork back onto his plate and waved goodbye to the blonde.

The two sat across from each other in the circular office. A knock sounded on the door and with a "Come in" from Professor Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus entered the room.

"Now Mr. Potter, I'd like to talk about what happened last night and what you saw. You must understand that there are certain laws against werewolves. No one can know about Mr. Lupin's…condition." The elderly man's face was grave and the lines creasing his weary faced seemed more pronounced than ever. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Of course, I was just, shocked? I don't know. I figured something was wrong with the Professor so I did some research…" He trailed off, looking slightly ashamed of having dug into his favorite Professor's personal affairs. Remus gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"It's alright, pup. I knew it would come out eventually, I just wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly." Sirius rubbed his lover's back in a soothing motion. Remus smiled weakly and Harry couldn't help the pang he felt in his chest for the sandy-haired man. So much prejudice against him for no real reason other than his lycanthropy.

"I promise, I won't say a word. But one question, how were you in your right mind last night? You didn't seem as…feral as most werewolves." Remus's face broke out into a small smile, his entire countenance seeming to cheer up.

"Ah, well, that would be Severus's doing." He said. "He invented a potion to help keep werewolves in their right minds and lessen the pain of the transformation. It's very pricey and I can't thank him enough for making it for me despite past feuds." Harry nodded in understanding.

Harry was soon released after a few more minutes of idle chit chat and he made his way back down to the Great Hall, hoping to catch a late breakfast (and maybe chat with his favorite blonde).

* * *

The days seemed to drag by, lesson after lesson until he was all caught up. He sighed as he was finally able to relax. School started up the next day and he was to be sorted during the ceremony. He hoped he was put into the same house as Draco—he was the only real friend he had, his first friend in fact. He smiled as he read Dudley's latest letter and quickly penned one back, making sure he emphasized that his cousin send him a picture of him and this new girlfriend of his.

Harry groaned into his pillow as Draco bounced up and down on his bed.

"C'mon Harry, up you get! You're gonna miss breakfast!" Draco whined. Harry finally acquiesced and sat up, shooing the blonde off his bed. Soon the two were chatting amiably over breakfast. The day went by faster than either boy cared for and soon they were being ushered into the Great Hall, Harry being told to stand off to the side—they would sort him first.

He watched nervously as people started filing into the Hall, sitting at their respective tables. He watched as the speech was given and the new teachers introduced and he watched as a scraggly looking hat was set down on a stool.

"We shall start the sorting ceremony. Mr. Potter if you would join us please." As soon as the words left the Headmasters lips, a rush of whispers cascaded around the room. He motioned for Harry to sit on the stool and the raven haired teen barely registered that Professor McGonagall was informing him of what was going to happen. The hat dropped onto his head.

"Ah, Mr. Harry Potter. Been waiting to sort you for two years!" The voice rang out. Harry jumped slightly, not prepared to hear the hat talk. "Hmm but where to put you. Your parents were Gryffindors yet, that is not where you belong. Yes, yes, I know exactly where to put you, Mr. Potter." Harry sat there, speechless. What was he to say? The hat seemed to relish in the suspense he had caused. The entire hall waiting with bated breath.

"Slytherin!" The hat finally called out and a smile graced Harry's lips. He could hear the roaring cheers and claps come from the table full of green and silver clad students, Draco's cheers the loudest of all.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you all were a little disappointed with this chapter, I myself am not entirely pleased with it. But this took me forever to type up for lack of motivation. Now, I repeat, starting with the next chapter, it will time-skip to their fifth year. There will be another notice at the beginning of chapter nine so I beg you guys to read my author notes ok? Well that's about it, drop me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo,**

**JustWriteforYou**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am deeply sorry for not updating. It's been really hectic and agh. Fuck it, my dad didn't even call or text me to wish me a Merry Christmas. Maybe he'll forget my brithday too. Ok sorry, I'm trying not to let him bother me on Christmas. Oh yeah! MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVELY READERS. Guess what?! I got a new lappytop and am very entertained with it. In fact, when I opened it this morning I got a new found inspiration to continue this lovely fic haha. By the way, some of you may not like this chapter but the next few are instrumental (went back and fixed that, haha, a reviewer caught my mistake, I wasn't paying attention. A song came on that had that word and I think I must've typed it when I heard it) to my plans for Harry and Draco. Oh, and a little shout out here. LittleThingsToMakeYouSmile, you are seriously my favorite reviewer. Like I literally sit there when I update and wait for you to review because they make me so happy and giddy inside. Your last review made me so happy haha. I loved it, I LOVE YOU, OK?! LET ME LOVE YOU. *makes grabby hands* Ok, uh, excuse that, I'm having a moment. I have a request for you all! I want you all to review your favorite gift you got for Christmas! (or Hannukah, but that's already passed). So how does that sound, hmmm? It may give me an incentive to update by my birthday which is in THREE DAYS, otherwise known as the 28th of December. I also want you guys to try and figure out how old I am. This should be fun, no?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: You may all hate me for this chapter. /ollies into the sun**

* * *

Harry groaned and slapped his obnoxious alarm clock. What he wasn't expecting, however, was for his alarm clock to hit him back. He blearily looked up at his attacker and recognized the shock of blonde hair as Draco.

"What the hell Dray?" his deep, sleepy baritone rang through the room and he shoved his glasses onto his face.

"Get up Harry. The train leaves in two hours. Aren't you excited to start your fifth year?" Draco responded teasingly. They both knew that fifth year meant O.W.L's. He groaned once more and sat up. He thought back to his first year, well, technically he was a third year but it was his first year there. It had gone by pretty quickly and he had made some great friends. And then there was Draco. His very own platinum blonde angel. He shook his head slightly and shooed Draco from his room, mumbling a half-assed excuse about needing to shower and change. Once the blonde was gone, he allowed himself to think about his relationship with Draco. Though there had definitely been some serious flirting when they first met, it seemed that it never really went any further. And for some reason, it bothered Harry. He had thought that he and Draco would get together at some point, but they had never really gotten past the flirting and shortly into their fourth year the blonde had gotten together with Blaise Zabini.

He sighed as the jets of hot water coursed down his back and he lathered his hair up with the expensive shampoo his godfather's house always seemed to have an endless supply of. He allowed a small frown to cross his lips as he thought of Draco and Blaise. It wasn't like he didn't like Blaise, quite the opposite. He was a really sweet boy and doted on his Draco, but that was the point, really. He was so blindingly jealous of them. Everyone wanted him simply for the fact that he was "The Boy Who Lived" and he'd never had a substantial boyfriend. He thought back to some of his own boyfriends, one including Cedric Diggory who had won last year's Triwizard Tournament. He was a nice fellow from Hufflepuff, but he had been almost three years Harry's senior and the brunette wasn't ready for some of the things Cedric wanted. So they broke up on a mutual level and still wrote occasionally.

He finished packing up his trunk the minute Remus knocked on the doorframe to tell him it was time to go. He made his way downstairs to say goodbye to Dudley (who Sirius allowed to visit over the summer) and forced a smile when he noticed Blaise had come to pick Draco up. Ok, well, not pick up necessarily, but he was going to the station with them and Harry once more felt a pang of jealousy as Blaise pecked Draco on the cheek. He listened as Sirius explained that he would be dropping off Dudley after popping them over to the train station, and from there would apparate to Hogsmeade (Remus would be riding the train with another teacher). He averted his gaze to meet Remus's knowing eyes. The sandy haired man gave him a look that clearly told him that it was his fault for not making a move. Harry sighed and grabbed his bags in one hand and Remus's arm with his other. He watched Draco and Blaise grab hold of Sirius and they apparated away, but not before Harry gave Dudley a firm hug and a "Write soon!."

* * *

Draco's eyes wandered over to Harry and he frowned slightly as he noticed the other's upset countenance.

"Harry? You okay?" His voice rang out softly through the compartment they were sharing on the train. Harry's eyes snapped up to meet his and the brunette gave him a half-hearted smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Dray, I'm fine." He cast his eyes downward as Blaise re-entered the compartment and returned his attention to his book. The blonde accepted a kiss from his boyfriend, and as usual, he didn't feel the spark, not like he used to anyways. The one person he wanted seemed to not want him back. It was disheartening to say the least. But he had to move on, and if moving on meant being with someone to distract himself from Harry, so be it. With newfound determination, he turned his face towards Blaise and kissed him hard on the mouth. Blaise seemed surprised at the unwarranted display of affection, but reciprocated nonetheless. But the whole time, Draco didn't open his eyes once, for he was afraid that when he did, the man he was sharing a kiss with, wouldn't be the one he wanted.

Harry all but slammed his book shut and mumbled some excuse about wanting to go see some of his other friends. He dropped his book onto the seat and hastily left the compartment. Harry felt the now expected bubble of jealousy roil in his stomach and tried desperately to locate his friend Luna Lovegood. Luna was a rather strange girl, always going on about some imaginary creatures that no one seemed to be able to see but her. But Harry supposed extraordinary claims had extraordinary evidence. He slowed his pace, noticing for the first time that he was all but running down the hallway of the train. Harry barely had time to think as he crashed into a rather pretty girl with honey brown curls and warm brown eyes donning Gryffindor attire.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Um, let me help you up Ms..?" It finally occurred to Harry that he had no clue who the female was, but she seemed to be rather bookish for a Gryffindor (all the books he had caused her to drop were a dead giveaway). She giggled softly and stood up brushing off her modest skirt. It was a nice change, he thought. Most of the girls spelled their skirts to barely cover their bums. He stood back up and handed her the small (but substantially sized) stack of books.

"Hermione." She said kindly. He was pleased to see that she didn't fawn over him like most girls. "Hermione Granger." He smiled back.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Ms. Granger. Would you mind so terribly if I escorted you back to your compartment?" He asked a teasing grin plastered across his lips. Her giggle resonated around the hallway, causing a few passing males to glance over appreciatively. She seemed oblivious to the unwanted attention and grasped Harry's proffered arm.

"Why thank you kind sir." She responded with a faux snobbish tone. They made idle conversation on the way back to her compartment and found that they had a mutual friend in Luna. His grin widened, Luna seemed to make a habit of having at least five or six friends in each house and even the majority of the Slytherin's liked her well enough.

"Oh! Hello there, Harry." Luna's musical voice floated into his ears and he smiled broadly at her. He crossed the compartment and enveloped her in a bear hug, having not seen her all summer. She laughed softly and returned the hug gracefully, pale arms wrapped tightly around his torso. He held her for a bit longer before she pulled away. She introduced him to a tall black teen named Dean Thomas and Dean's best friend Seamus Finnegan. Then there was the twins Fred and George Weasley who he had seen around the castle causing general mischief and mayhem. He thought back to the Invisibility Cloak hidden away in his trunk. He had never really used it and figured he'd let the twins know of its existence if they became close friends. He withheld a sigh, as his train of thought left him thinking of his best friend and crush Draco. He'd wanked to the thought of the blonde on more than one occasion, especially when he was younger and had less control over his "raging hormones". He wondered if Draco had ever thought about him that way, but shrugged it off. He shouldn't be thinking about his best friend like, that wouldn't do him any good.

About an hour later he excused himself to go back to his original compartment to change for school. He left the small room with promises to see them at the feast, and no he wasn't aware of the wrackspurts buzzing about him. He skillfully located Draco (and unfortunately Blaise, not that he would voice that opinion) and blanched as he saw a half-naked Draco and a fully dressed Blaise laughing. Blaise was tickling the half-naked blonde with unrelenting fervor and Draco looked as though he couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. Blaise left a small trail of kisses up the side of Draco's neck and the blonde flushed deeply, the light pink flush creeping up his neck. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and the couple whipped around to face him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. We got, uh, a little distracted." Draco's voice was tinged with embarrassment—whether it was at the position he was caught in, or who caught him Harry would never really figure out. The blonde pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up, tying his tie with a certain ease and perfection that both Blaise and Harry envied.

"It's fine, Dray." He let a dry chuckle escape his throat and silently moved to get dressed. He could feel eyes watching his admittedly muscled and toned back as he took off his shirt and replaced it with his school shirt, but he was too chicken shit to turn around and find out which of the teens it was. He let out an inaudible sigh and quickly finished. He slung his tie around his neck, and turned back around to see the others dressed in their full Slytherin regalia.

"Hey, Dray? Can you help me with my tie?" But the words didn't leave Harry's mouth, it was Blaise who had said them, and to Draco it sounded completely wrong. The blonde's back stiffened and Blaise immediately looked worried, but not regretful of what he had said.

"D-don't call me Dray." Harry and Blaise's eyes snapped towards the blonde. The words were soft but they rang clearly through the quiet compartment. Harry shot Draco a questioning glance. But Draco wasn't looking at him, he was boring holes into his boyfriend.

"Then why does _Harry_ get to call you that?" Blaise's eyes narrowed at Draco, but the other teen wasn't backing down. Harry sucked in a breath. The disdain with which Blaise had said those words was clearly heard by both Harry and Draco and the brunette desperately hoped Blaise would take back what he said—but he didn't.

"Harry gets to call me that for a lot of reasons that don't concern you and I don't have to explain my choices to you, Blaise." Draco said. His tone was firm and left no room for argument, and the usually warm eyes were steely. Blaise seemed a little taken aback, but he sighed in submission. Draco stepped towards his boyfriend with a sigh of his own and grasped the green and sliver tie. He did it up swiftly and gave Blaise a small smile, pecking him on the lips.

"There we go. That's not _so_ hard." He flashed a teasing grin at the other male to which the brunette mumbled something unsavory about ties ruining his life. Draco merely chuckled and stepped over his sleeping cat (Severus had reluctantly purchased the fluffy creature) and did up Harry's tie as well.

"Thanks, Dray. I have a feeling you'll be doing our ties up for years to come." Harry gave the blonde a sheepish grin but the blonde merely waved it off stating that Harry would be nowhere without him. Harry made a show of calling Draco by his favored pet name and inwardly cheered every time Blaise's eyes narrowed slightly in frustration. It was a small victory on his part and he was going to enjoy every second of it. He grinned widely to himself as Draco animatedly talked to him about the latest Quidditch match the two had attended while Blaise sulked quietly in his seat. Harry blew a chunk of hair out of his eyes. It was going to be a _long_ year. But he had no idea how true that statement was.

* * *

**A/N: I told you guys you might hate me. But I hope you like it anyways. So? Drop me a review and let me know what you think. Don't forget to leave me a review with how old you think I am and your favorite gift you got for Christmas! I love getting reviews, they make my day. Remember, my birthday is in THREE DAYS, and I am really getting going with this fic! I will probably update by then, or possibly on my birthday, so please please PLEASE make an effort? Wow, I sound needy ahaha, but getting a shit ton of reviews would be the best birthday gift. **

**Xoxo,**

**JustWriteforYou**

**(P.s. no matter what LittleThingsToMakeYouSmile, you make my fucking day and I love you, you precious little reviewer you.)**

**(P.s.s the above was just in case you didn't read the A/N at the beginning of the chapter)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I'm alive. Hehe, sorry for not updating sooner, life kinda, sorta, got in the way. Anyways, I had a fabulous birthday. My best friend spent the night and we went and saw the Hobbit. Then the next day we had a movie marathon and watched Captain America, Thor, and The Avengers in that exact order. Now onto business. You are all going to absolutely HATE me for this chapter but the idea struck me like lightening and I had to, so suck it up like the good little reader's and reviewers that you are. Now, LittleThingsToMakeYouSmile, as my absolute favorite reviewer, I am going to formally apologize for crushing your feels in advance. **

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Do not be a douche canoe and think I am taking credit for the beautiful and talented Jo Rowling's work.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco sighed for the fourth time, pale fingers gripping his hair in frustration. He had confined himself to the safety of the library, occupying a small space towards the way back that nobody else seemed to notice. But that was okay, he didn't really want company at the moment. He couldn't help but think back to the scene on the train. Bile rose up into his throat when he thought about how awful he was for leading Blaise on. Blaise. That was the other issue he was facing. He rubbed at the blooming bruises on his wrist. Such a relationship couldn't be healthy, but his boyfriend had all but beat it into him that he would never-_could never-_ do better. A muffled whimper escaped his throat and it caught the attention of a certain Gryffindor.

Hermione Granger was an above average student. Beautiful honey-brown curls and warm brown eyes—she had grown out of her awkward stage and it showed. The library was her safe-haven and being the smartest witch of her generation definitely put her under a lot of pressure. As she made her way to the farthest corner of the library (as was her usual study area) her sensitive ears detected a small sound that sounded distinctly like a muffled sob. Her eyes scanned the aisles until she came to where she would normally sit and study—a small table at the farthest corner. However, this time it was occupied by a rather handsome blonde teen who she recognized as Draco Malfoy. Frowning, she strode over to him. His eyes snapped up to meet hers and she was shocked at the pain and sorrow she found there. His grey-blue eyes were clouded over with tears that threatened to spill over down his porcelain cheeks. Her breath caught in her throat and she immediately dropped into the seat next to him.

"Hello there. My name is Hermione Granger. This is usually where I like to sit and work, but it's nice to finally have some company." Her tone was soft and soothing and Draco noted that she smelled of parchment and honeysuckle, and odd but beautiful scent. He thought it suited her.

"I-I can leave…" He started, but the pretty brunette waved it off.

"Nonsense! You are clearly upset. I feel like this is something you wouldn't tell your best friend, is it? Why not tell me? You have absolutely nothing to lose." The words were very frank and suddenly he couldn't help but feel that he could trust this girl explicitly. She was right. Who would she tell?

"Um, I don't really know how to say it." He murmured softly. He took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeves exposing a set of fresh bruises in the shape of a hand. He winced at her small gasp of horror. "Hideous, aren't they? I've got more. But I deserve them, I think. I wasn't listening to him and he grabbed me." He waved his wand with a small 'Finite Incantum' and a few more bruises along with a rather nasty one on his left cheek became apparent—a stark contrast against his pale countenance. "He hit me because I deserved it. I wouldn't…have sex with him. It's not his fault though. I shouldn't have riled him up, been a tease." His eyes squeezed shut as a few tears slipped out. Draco knew this what Blaise told him wasn't true and how he treated Draco wasn't okay, but he couldn't help but believe the cruel words.

"Draco…" She was speechless. Who could abuse such a beautiful person? She'd heard stories about his kindness and how he'd broken away from his father's influence. Someone like him didn't deserve this. "I don't care what he told you, but no one deserves this, do you hear me? I am going to take you up to Madame Pomfrey right now to have those taken care of. But I need you to tell me the name of the one or two people you would trust with your life. Do you understand? They need to know so they can help you." Hermione's tone was strict but in a loving way and the blonde couldn't help but feel that she was right. It was as if he was seeing his..._situation _in a whole new light. Nodding numbly, he took her hand.

"Can you just sit here with me for a bit?" His voice was scratchy and Hermione's heart broke for the boy. She had just met him but she couldn't help the pull she felt towards him. The need she felt to reach out and help him. She nodded silently and suddenly she found herself with an armful of sobbing blonde.

"Oh Draco…" She whispered softly. She pressed a tender kiss to the top of his head, holding him close and whispering sweet nothings into his ears to soothe him.

"Harry Potter and Professor Snape." He said suddenly. She started slightly as they had been sitting in near silence (if you didn't count the occasional sniffle or sob) for a good half hour. "I want them to know. I think I'm ready to get help with this." His voice displayed more confidence than he felt and he knew that the brunette might know that somehow. But if she detected the hint of nervousness staining his voice, she didn't comment. She quickly wrote two separate notes telling Professor Snape and Harry to meet her in the hospital wing about matters regarding one Draco Malfoy, and charmed them into paper airplanes that would fly directly to who they were intended for.

Helping the blonde up, the two made their way to the infirmary where they were instantly greeted by Madame Pomfrey.

"Hello dears, what can I help you with?" The question was directed at Draco but Hermione answered for him.

"Draco has some bruises that he'd like healed." Hermione stated softly. For the first time, Madame Pomfrey seemed to really notice Draco and she sucked in a sharp breath when her mind registered the distinct bruising. She shook her head as if to clear it and led him towards a bed. Drawing the curtains shut she said,

"I'm going to have to ask you to remove your clothing so I can see the extent of your…abuse." She tried not to let the sight of the young man in front of her hinder her work. Madame Pomfrey watched as he silently removed his shirt and trousers revealing another set of hand-print shaped bruises decorating his thighs. She sighed and got to work casting diagnostic spells. She made sure to tell him exactly what she was doing so as to not frighten him. After about five minutes she could hear the door slam open and she poked her head out to see Severus and Harry looking frantic. Hermione gave Draco a reassuring smile and he weakly grinned back.

"Where's Draco?! Is he okay?!" this was said both by Snape and Harry as they scanned the room. Hermione took a deep breath and emerged from behind the curtain where she had been previously sitting with Draco. They seemed surprised to see her, but didn't comment. Steeling herself, she said,

"No. He's not. I found him in the library and he was upset, so I asked him what was wrong and…well I think you should see for yourself.

When Harry had received a paper airplane memo telling him that Draco was in the infirmary, his heart dropped into his stomach and his blood ran cold. His beautiful angel could be injured! He had gathered his bag and raced as fast as he could only to see Professor Snape moving in the same direction, a matching look of initial worry and panic gracing his normally stoic features. They burst into the infirmary demanding to know where Draco was and he was surprised to see Hermione Granger, the girl from the train. The tears in her eyes instantly gave away that something was seriously wrong. Her words only confirmed the fact.

"H-harry? Is that you?" Draco's voice drifted out from behind a closed curtain and Harry immediately made his way over, ripping open the curtain. Whatever he was about to say died on his tongue as his eyes drifted over Draco's battered form.

"My god…Draco why didn't you tell me? I knew Blaise wasn't good for you, that son a bitch!" Harry's voice was laced with anger and he kicked the bed frame. Severus appeared to be speechless.

"Really, Mr. Potter! Mind your language. I understand you are upset with your friend's condition but he is my patient and he need not be frightened!" Madame Promfrey scolded as she bustled around Draco, applying a cream to his bruises.

"I can't believe Blaise was…was..._abusing you_." He spat the words out. Harry was beyond pissed! How could someone do that to his Draco? Harry took a deep breath and sat next to the blonde, the professor choosing instead to lean against the wall. Hermione took that as her cue to leave and the minute she was gone he burst into tears, gasping out what had happened. He told them how it had started out okay and how at first Blaise had been so sweet. He told them how after a few months the abuse began, little degrading comments how he could never do better, and the Blaise was really the only one who would love him. He told how the physical abuse started that summer and how Blaise would hit him here and there, or grip his arm just a little too tight, but that he would apologize for hitting him with whispered words of love and promises that it wouldn't happen again only for it to continue. He said that Blaise had forced him to put a glamour over his bruises so as to not arouse suspicion. Harry held his best friend close, not saying a word, though he didn't think he could speak if he wanted to. He rocked the distraught teen gently and soon Draco's eyelids were drooping.

Harry looked over at Professor Snape. The man had a deep look of concentration on his face and didn't seem in the mood to speak. Harry sighed and laid next to the now sleeping blonde, curling up next to him and holding him close as if he would disappear. As he drifted off to sleep, he vaguely registered someone pulling the soft, worn sheets over them before the curtains were once more drawn shut.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY MY LOVES, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. *hides in my pillow fort* Okay, so I have big plans regarding them in the next chapter so I will try to update soon. I will work on entering more characters into the plot, i.e Pansy, Theo, Ron, Luna, Ginny etc. I have finals coming up in about two weeks and my life is about to become very hectic. I see that no one really took my challenge very seriously. I want you all to comment in a review how old you think I am. I'm curious to see how you all perceive me. So anyways, I await your reviews. HINT: Reviews give me an incentive to update.**

**Xoxo,**

**JustWriteforYou**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I didn't die AND I aced my Biology final! So sorry this took so long to update, but just know I love you all very much. **

**I would like to personally give a shout out to my two favorite reviewers:**

**dracoginnyscorpiuswood: You are so amazing and I absolutely love seeing your reviews. I never meant to make you sad with that last cha-ok maybe I did just a little. But I had too!**

**LittleThingsToMakeYouSmile: Ahhh!~ Where to begin? I love every single one of your long reviews. And I swear to god I only meant to toy with your heartstrings a little bit C; but I had too! The idea just sprung itself at me as I was thinking of ways to make you all want to spear me with pitchforks and I knew I had to act on it. **

**In response to another review made by Willow Whelan a few chapters back (Sorry, I kept forgetting to respond) my inspiration is really just me trying to think of things that have never really been done before. You have to think about what readers will and will not like. Take for instance avoiding overused plot lines. The idea for this story originated as "What would Harry have been like if he had grown up away from England with Dudley for companionship?" And then I realized that nothing like that had ever been done, and I knew I had to do something about it before someone else got the same idea.**

**Now, I'm going to go watch some more Most Popular Girls In School videos on YouTube..."I want to poop here. Whenever I want, for as long as I want."**

**P.S. I highly recommend the FullMetal Alchemist/Harry Potter crossover fic called Nowhere is Safe by AngelG93. It's absolutely amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mad didn't even begin to describe the anger Harry felt as he marched down the halls for his intended target. His hands were shaking in anger as the hidden door to the Slytherin common room slid open. Cold, green eyes scanned the room and they landed on his prey. The lean Italian was leaning against the opposing wall, laughing at something Theo had said. Theo. Innocent Theodore Nott who had no idea just how much of an asshole his best friend really was.

"Oh hey Harry—" The words barely left Blaise's mouth before Harry's fist connected with the side of the other teen's face. Blaise jerked backwards, shouting loud expletives at Harry, hand clutching the blossoming bruise on his tanned features.

"Thought I'd give you a matching one. You know what I'm talking about. See? Now you and Draco can play the happy little couple with your goddamned matching bruises." His voice was dripping in venom and he growled out the words. The entire common room had gone completely silent, all eyes on Blaise and Harry. The latter was positively steaming with rage, and the former looked a little confused before a look of understanding crept into his eyes.

"Yeah, didn't think I'd find out, did you? You hear that everyone? Blaise was abusing his little _boy toy_." He spat the last of the sentence out, and a collective gasp spread through the room. A few nearby first years backed away slightly and the upperclassmen took on horrified looks and protective stances.

"He deserved what he got, if he'd have just—"

"Just what?! Slept with you?! Yeah, I know. I saw his bruised thighs, Zabini. Lucky he was able to get the help he needed to get away from YOU." Harry punctuated his sentence with swift uppercut to the jaw. "Doesn't feel good on the receiving end, does it, you self–righteous asshole."

Blaise whimpered slightly, hands covering his face. Theo's eyes watered up as he took in everything going on around him. Harry could understand that learning that your supposed best friend was an abusive twat could be a little hard to take in.

It was at that exact moment that Professor Snape swept into the room in an impressive display of swirling robes. He stalked over to the still whimpering Blaise and glared at him with eyes so full of loathing the onlookers had to avert their gazes.

"Stop whining you pathetic piece of filth, and follow me. Your belongings have already been packed." The words were softly spoken, but no one could have mistaken the hate injected into every word, and every word was spoken with the same air of authority that was used in class. The entire room was so silent you could've heard a pin drop. The minute Snape had all but dragged the boy out of the common room, whispers spread around the room. Harry just knew that by this time tomorrow, the entire school would know what Zabini had put Draco through and he felt a sort of satisfaction that the teen would get what was coming to him.

Taking a deep breath, he motioned for Theo to join him on one of the luxurious leather sofas. He gently patted the distraught teen's back. They sat in near silence for a good ten minutes before the lanky brunette said something.

"I guess, I mean, I always knew he was a bit…violent. But he was my best mate, you know? I trusted the bloke with _everything_. He told me that Draco wouldn't have sex with him, and he said that Draco was just being high maintenance as usual and that he'd cave eventually. And he said it with this horrible, smug, smirk that made me want to chop off his manly bits. But I didn't say anything, and I should have." Theo ran his hands through his curly auburn locks—a nervous habit he'd never dropped. Harry just rubbed soothing circles into the other's back, hoping it would help Theo calm down. Pansy dropped down next to Theo and crooned sweet nothings into his ear until his initial anger and hurt subsided.

"Sweetie, you couldn't have known, none of us did." Her soft voice had a sort of motherly quality that was soothing to the ears. Theo sighed heavily shrugged her off. He sauntered up the boy's staircase to the fifth year dorms, his entire countenance exuding exhaustion. Harry raised his hands helplessly at Pansy's inquiring gaze.

"I'm going to go check on Draco in the infirmary, Pans. I'll be back later, ok?" Harry told the girl softly. She patted his knee with a knowing look in her eye and sent him off with a teasing swat on the ass.

Harry pushed open the infirmary doors and made his way over to Draco's bed. He had long since memorized which bed belonged to the blonde and located it swiftly. He pushed back the curtain and sat gently on the edge of the bed. Harry watched Draco's sleeping form before the blonde began to stir.

"Mmm, Harry? 'S that you?" Draco's sleep riddled voice rang out in the silence of the room and jarred the brunette from his thoughts. Harry smiled and smoothed Draco's hair off his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly. Draco shrugged with a small grin. "Good as new to be honest." Harry sighed and ran his fingers distractedly through Draco's hair.

"Why didn't you tell me? I just…you mean so much to me, Dray. I don't think I could take it if something happened to you. And then, I thought Blaise was such a good guy." His voice was soft and sounded sad and broken as he spoke and Draco felt a pang of regret bubble up inside him. He'd wanted to tell Harry, he really did. But it just wasn't an option, well not at the time anyways.

"I was just so scared. You don't understand, ok? He told me all these things and I had to believe him." Draco muttered angrily. "Besides, it's not like there's anyone who'll want me now. Like he said, I'm damaged goods. Who'd want me?" Draco turned away from Harry and the brunette's bottle green eyes narrowed.

"Never believe anything that son of a bitch told you. You hear me? You are such an amazing person and anyone would be lucky to have you." Harry's eyes were alight with a certain passion and anger he couldn't contain and he knew the emotion had leaked into his voice. Draco's jaw clicked shut, whatever he was about to say died on his tongue and the blonde seemed to suddenly find the white sheets fascinating.

"Then why don't you want me?" The sentence was spoken softly and Harry wasn't sure he had even heard what the blonde had said. _'Then why don't you want me?'_ The words echoed in his mind as he thought them over. Draco was right, in a way. By never growing a pair and taking the initiative, he had all but said that he didn't want Draco. He could almost smack himself. He had been so worried that Draco didn't want him he'd made himself seem uninterested. Harry decided to break the silence before Draco mistook the situation.

"I didn't think you wanted me back." Harry said plainly. Draco sat up abruptly, almost smacking his face into Harry's shoulder. "I guess I never worked up the courage to make a move. I mean, flirting is one thing but relationships?" His whispered words rang around the infirmary walls, the high vaulted ceilings and stone floors causing them to echo. Harry's bottle green eyes scanned Draco's troubled looking silver ones. The blonde seemed to be debating something because after a few seconds a look of determination took over his countenance.

Harry had barely any time to react before Draco's lips captured Harry's in a fiery kiss. The passion and love that had had years to build up was poured into every second of their lip's embrace. The kiss was every bit as sweet as the brunette had hoped and he savored it, his lips melding against Draco's as if they were meant to be pressed that way—together. Harry tangled his hand his Draco's pale locks, the other hand resting on his neck for support. He used his height advantage to take over the kiss, but all too soon it had to end for the two desperately needed a good intake of air.

Draco rested his forehead against Harry's. His eyes were shining, his hair messy, and his lips were kiss swollen, but Harry didn't think Draco could've looked any more gorgeous than he did in that moment.

"Harry…would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? Like, um, as a date?" Draco's voice sounded mildly nervous, like even though they had just shared the most amazing kiss of their lives, he was still expecting rejection. The brunette merely smiled contently and pushed a bit of hair out of Draco's face.

"Do you even have to ask?" Harry asked softly, a small, teasing grin tugging at the corners of his petal pink lips. Draco laughed softly and pressed his face into the crook of Harry's neck, his lips teasing the skin there as he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess that was a silly question." Draco said. "Wanna take a nap with me?" He implored softly, his words masked slightly by the suppression of a yawn. Harry chuckled and lay down on the hospital style bed, pulling Draco with him. It wasn't the most conventional place for a nap, but he had to admit that he was very tired after his long day.

Just as they were about to fall asleep, Draco's soft, lilting tone was filling the silence.

"So what happened to Zabini?"

* * *

**A/N: So? What'd you think? I rather like how this chapter turned out. Oh, and I'm fifteen :D I think I mislead you all with the finals comment, but all high schoolers, including freshman like me, must take them. I'll try to update as soon as I can, love you all.**

**Xoxo,**

**JustWriteforYou**


	12. I'm Sorry

Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait, but unfortunately, this isn't an update. See a lot of things are happening systematically in my life, and I just don't have the patience, time, or motivation to worry about updating this fic. I promise I'll start writing again someday soon, but I don't think they'll be multi-chap stories anymore. I just can't do it. I don't have the energy. Maybe when summer comes I'll do a multi-chapter story and actually finish it. But for now, this fic is on hiatus. I don't know if or when I'll update it, but I have to focus on the real world right now. It's been kind of stressful and I can't handle it. I don't need this fic looming over me and I don't need to worry about when I have to update it. I'm sorry, you guys. I really did intend to see this through, but it's not going to happen. I hope you all understand.

Xoxo,

Riley B.

_~JustWriteforYou~_


End file.
